


One More Round

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Competition, Double Drabble, First Meetings, Flirting, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: To go from shaking a dude’s hand to challenging him to arm wrestle was pretty dumb, even by Quill’s standards.





	One More Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Arm Wrestling” and for the Marvel Rare Pair Bingo prompt “Touch.”

Peter had a long history of fumbling his way into situations, but this had to be one of the dumbest, at least if Gamora’s exasperated look was anything to go on. Not that he could blame her. To go from shaking a dude’s hand to challenging him to arm wrestle was pretty dumb, even by Quill’s standards.

But this wasn’t just any dude. This was Captain America himself. And this wasn’t the macho play for dominance Gamora clearly thought. No. Not that he’d ever admit the truth out loud. He just… wanted an excuse to touch him, to get a peek at what those impressive arms could do, whether he kept losing or not.

They did best out of three. Then five. Seven. By thirteen, Rocket cackled that Peter’d never fly again if he kept it up. At fifteen, they stopped.

When everyone else dispersed, Captain Rogers approached him. “You did good,” he said amiably, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Y-yeah, well.” Peter tried to maintain his cool as the touch lingered. “I took it easy on ya.”

The Captain chuckled, fixed him with a smirk that was at once good-natured and smug before sauntering away. “Whatever you say, Star-fox.”


End file.
